Harry potter and the magic makeover patch
by Pokemonwriter
Summary: harry recieves a gift from christmas but who from He puts it on and changes begin. Then he acts like draco and its up to hermione tosave him and ron. Please read and review, flame if you want I dont care


Harry potter and the magic makeover patch.

Note: I do not own any of these characters

Harry Potter a third year at Hogwarts School of magic was sitting in the Gryffindor common room on Christmas day with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Harry had just polished off his last present of bertie botts every flavour jelly beans when a tawny owl swept in through the window and dropped a small brown paper package on Harry's lap. Ron and Hermione leaned in close and peered over his shoulder.

"Who's it from?" asked Ron blatantly.

"I don't know!" said Harry "It just says _from D._"

"Well what is it then?" said Hermione as Harry ripped open the package.

"A _Magic Makeover Patch._" Said Harry as he read the little tag inside. "What's that?"

"Well I read somewhere that it can be set to completely change what a wizard is wearing into a specific type of muggle clothing." Explained Hermione.

"Well go on, try it on then Harry, and see what _D_ chose for you to wear." Exclaimed Ron

"Wait! There is a possible side effect if the sender wants to use it for evil, but it is probably nothing!" Hermione thought aloud. Harry put it onto the sole of his foot so as it was less visible. He then changed into his own clothes and set out to the great hall for breakfast. As he Ron and Hermione entered the Great hall Draco Malfoy, Harry's nemesis, came over to him.

"Hello Potter!" sneered Draco "Sorry my gift came a little late, I just had to make a few last minute adjustments!"

"What you mean the... ohhhhhhh." Realized Harry "So what am I going to look like, a girl, a geek, an emo, what."

"You'll just have to find out when it's finished" snarled Draco.

_Back in the common room_

"Quickly Harry you need to get that thing off before it starts!" yelled Hermione.

"Hermione what's the rush?" asked Ron.

"You know that evil side effect I told you about, it changes personalities." Screamed Hermione.

"What!" Harry yelled as he desperately tried to rip the patch off his foot.

However it was too little to late as the patch had already started to work, his white trainer had already begun to get blacker. In a matter of minutes his shoes had become leather the part near his ankle was so tight he couldn't get the shoes off.

"What's with these freaking shoes? Hermione." Whined Harry to Hermione.

"Harry I told you, once it starts you have to wait before the patch is finished its work before you can take it off. Anyway with Draco it probably means that it has a specific spell that you need to take it off. Also with the personality change it will mean you probably will do anything to prevent us from taking the patch off!" Explained Hermione while Ron and Harry just stood there flabbergasted.

"We could just go and find Draco and make his life living hell until he tells us at least what is going to happen, if we are lucky he might tell us how to remove it." Suggested Ron.

_Back in the great hall_

"Malfoy!" screamed Harry "Tell me what your stupid little patch is going to do and how I can get it off."

"Why should I tell you Potter?" Sneered Draco

"Hermione!" said Harry

"Agumenti." Said Hermione with a flick of her wand as water shot out the end of it and drenched Draco!

"Look what you did, you mudblo-." Yelled Draco

"Agumenti!" screamed Ron rage in his eyes "Don't call her that."

"Fine Potter, I'll give you the satisfaction of what is going to happen but not how to get it off! The patch is going to transform your clothes into tight fitting leather as you can see from your shoes. Then the personality change is going to make you exactly like me but with one small change, you will be completely obedient to the original, me!" gloated Draco. Even as Draco finished, unknown to the rest of them, Harry's white y-fronts assumed the shape of boxers and got so tight and leathery that his sensitive area would have been unmistakeably easy to spot where they are!

"One more thing, Potter, the physical change will happen before the personality change, however you will have little impulses to be like me. Just saying!" said Draco

_Back in the common room, AGAIN_

"What are we going to do?" wondered Ron aloud.

"I know we can't have Harry joining Draco Malfoy!" exclaimed Hermione "Harry!" snapped Hermione

"Huh?" Said Harry as if snapping out of a trance "I've been thinking, Draco isn't that bad of a person, in fact sometimes I think he's cool."

"Harry did you just listen to what you said!" said Ron

"Oh god I can't believe I just said that!" said Harry, shocked.

"Harry, what else has changed?" Hermione

"Well." Said Harry slightly embarrassed as he pulled down his grey baggy tracksuit bottoms to reveal his black leather skin tight boxers, formerly his loose y-fronts. Hermione and Ron just stood there, mouths agape. As they stood there Harry pulled up his tracksuit, the moment he finished pulling up his tracksuit bottoms they began to tingle on his legs. In a matter of minutes his baggy grey tracksuit bottoms had got darker and darker until they were jet black and so tight that he couldn't even fit a piece of paper in between the trousers and his boxers!

"I want to join Slytherin!" blurted out Harry before hastily covering his mouth.

"Harry we need to get you to Malfoy so he can remove this thing!" urged Ron

_On the school grounds_

"Malfoy!" yelled Harry at Draco

"Oh Potter." Sniggered Draco "I see you've changed a bit more since last time." As Draco was speaking Harry's shirt rippled and transformed into an impossibly skin-tight, black leather t-shirt with big white letters _DF _with a green snake intertwined around the letters.

"The last change should be on the way any second now!" said Draco eagerly.

"Guys get out of here now!" yelled Harry to Ron and Hermione who then sprinted back to the Common room.

"They'll beat you Mal-Draco!" Spluttered Harry only slightly recognising that he had just called his enemy by his first name. At that moment Harry's wild unruly hair seemed to develop a life of its own as it stood up straight, his hair then slicked itself back so it looked exactly like Draco's hairstyle.

"Welcome to Draco's Followers Harry!" Draco said to Harry "Now let's go get you transferred to Slytherin!"

"Yes, we should go to Professor Dumbledore, Immediately!" Said Harry with an eager grin "I can't wait to get out of Gryffindor and to join the great Slytherin."

_In the Gryffindor common room._

"Hermione keep reading we need to find the spell to free Harry, it has been ten days since he joined Slytherin and he is being more like Malfoy every day!" urged Ron.

"Aha, Ron I've found the information here it says _when the makeover patch is used for a personality change these rules apply:_

_The spell to remove the Patch is Wingardium Leviosa_

_Once the patch has been removed the personality comes back and 5 days for the clothes to be able to change back_

_The clothes are auto washing and cannot be removed by magical or mortal ways_

_If the Personality change has been in action for ten days the effects may be permanent._

"PERMANENT!" yelled Ron "We need to get the patch off NOW."

_In the Dungeons_

"Harry, I have enjoyed these past ten days, me and you working on a new fast acting patch, now I just need a subject to try it on?" gloated Draco

"But who?" Laughed Harry evilly.

"Harry!"Called out Ron who had just appeared in the doorway with Hermione

Harry and Draco exchanged looks and a message passed between them.

"Accio wands!" yelled Harry as Ron and Hermione's wand flew to his hands while Draco yelled "Bindus!" and ropes appeared around Ron and Hermione. As they squirmed Harry and Draco came over to them. They whispered for a bit then allowed Hermione to go or they would give her gigantic buboes, upon hearing that Hermione ran with tears in her eyes. Harry and Draco then walked over to Ron with a glint in their eyes.  
>"Harry please, help me!" begged Ron<p>

"Ok." Said Harry as he released Ron and gave him his wand but before Ron got to his feet Harry ducked down and stuck the Patch on Ron's foot.

"What was that?" Ron asked

"It was our new fast acting makeover patch!" gloated Draco!

"What!" yelled Ron? As he did a ripple seemed to go across his body and in a matter of seconds his loose clothing had transformed into the same impossibly tight leather that Harry was wearing. Ron took one look at his new uniform of Draco's followers and said

"Why did you pick this Draco?" His un-styled hair like Harry's had then stood up on ends and slicked itself back.

"Welcome to Draco's Followers, Ron!" Smiled Draco "Let's go get you transferred to Slyhte-." Draco was cut off by the arrival of Hermione, Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall who all said the same spell.

"Petrificatus Totalus!" instantly Draco and his two followers limbs snapped by their sides and the fell to the floor, stiff as boards.

"Now." Said Hermione "Wingardium Leviosa!" and with that spell the patches managed to just slide out of the tight leather shoes and disintegrate.

"Professors please can you take Draco to the headmaster." Asked Hermione and with that Draco was levitated out of the dungeon.

"Thanks for saving us Hermione!" said Ron

"Yeah thanks Hermione, now did you find how to get these clothes off." Asked Harry

"Well Harry it takes five days for the clothes to come off!" said Hermione awkwardly.

"Five Days!" Exclaimed Harry

_Five Days Later_

"Oh God it feels good to get out of those leather clothes!" exclaimed Ron

"I know we looked like gay bikers with stupid hair!" said Harry

However Ron was thinking _I need to get me some of those tight leather clothes, especially the underwear, it felt good._

And Harry was thinking _Hmm, I wonder if Draco could tell me how to get hair like that, it was so cool!_


End file.
